We are the Prisoners
by cradle
Summary: We are the prisoners. We have had everything stolen. Our identity, our feelings and emotions! Irk has a long, dark past, and its going to get darker! This war, it could kill us all. I, at least, want to know my real self before that happens. ZADR
1. There’s Nothing Like Static And Orajel

**We are the Prisoners**

There's Nothing Like Static And Orajel

_There's this _game_ we play. We have yet to define a winner and loser. Yet to define the rules. All we know is that if one of us wins its over. The game can never be replayed. The end is just that, the end. Its over, finished, done forever._

---

_Smack!_ Gloved fist collided with smooth flesh._ Crack! _Another hand grabbed the second gloved one in mid-punch and crushed down on the bone. Neither felt the pain that made them want to whimper and cry. No, they stood with all the glory they had. Hell, Dib wanted to smile more than anything in that moment, but the forming bruise and cracked teeth didn't let him. They were both to enthralled by their battle to feel anything. It was that feeling like you're going to have all the power in the world after this. But the power wasn't the exciting thing; it was the electricity in Dib's adrenaline. It made him just want to howl! Zim felt the same. The snapping bones in his artificial hand send pain triggers along the nerves to his PAK but the jolt of the battle blocked out most of it for the time being. It was the thrill of the kill that excited the invader to no end! It was the blood lust of a great battle! An emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. It made him jump with the anticipation of the Dib-worm's every little move. Each flicker of his throat as that human breathed had him on edge. Not that edge that had Zim scared, that edge them made him crave his opponent. Dib and Zim both felt the same. It was something indescribable but it felt like static.

"Let go of me, you stinking human!" Zim's leg began to give under Dib. His hand let loose surprisingly easy letting Zim snatch back and nurse his hand for a second but was interrupted as he ducked a punch and jumped back from a kick. Dib hooked the back of Zim's foot and he was sent sprawling onto the ground. Dib made his move. He stood with the invader under him. His a painful wicked smile dripped blood onto his victim.

"I've got you Zim, there's no where to go." He licked on his splitting lips.

"I could just roll from under you…" Zim stared at his enemy who was thinking about his smartass comment.

"I guess s-- No! Your not going anywh-" Zim rolled out. "Hey!"

"Stupid fool-boy. This isn't over!" and with those final words Zim took off into the darkness. Dib sighed as the iron flavored blood splashed over his tongue.

---

"Computer, take me to the sick-bay!" Zim demanded after stepping into his trashcan elevator. The descent began and the pain in Zim's hand was setting in. He pulled off his glove carefully to inspect the damages done. "Stupid Dib-stink will pay from breaking the almighty hand of ZIM!" He looked at the obviously broken pieces and the scabbing joints. He moaned and held his hand tenderly. "Stupid fool-boy." The elevator arrived. He peeled away the contacts and flicked off his wig. "Computer, begin the body rebuilding process." Zim slid himself into a small tank filled with an Irken substance. His eyes drooped into a sort of daze as the computer began reconstructing its master.

---

Dib stared into the bathroom mirror, his fingers reaching slowly for one of the broken teeth as if to sneak up on it while it slept in its sedative Orajel sleep. "Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed as his finger touched a cracked tooth. Gaz tapped her foot in the door way.

"I could rip them out."

"Yeah, and you'd like it to much."

She shrugged and stared into her GameSlave. "Well you're not man enough to," she hissed with a know-it-all tone.

_God, everyone is such a smartass lately._ Dib put more medication in his mouth. He squinted through his pain. _Stupid Zim!_

"Geez! Come here!" Gaz groan in frustration dragging her older brother out of the room and into the kitchen. "Sit!" A simple command that Dib lingered on. He hesitantly sunk into his chair. Gaz ran though the drawers. She held in her hand a pair of large tweezers the perfect size for teeth. "Open," a simple command yet again. Dib didn't move. She glided over and loomed over him, her face shadowed over leaving a dark, demon look about the girl. "Open," she once again commanded, with her free hand grabbed his jaw. He gave in, the pain was to much as it was, Gaz clamping down on a cracked tooth did _not_ help matters. She pinched the air a few times, like a hawk circling above, before she dove down on her pray.

"OW! Fuck!"

"Whiner."

One tooth down, two to go and Gaz was talking her time extracting her brother's pain source. It was about time she doomed him again anyways.

---

Chapter One o I liked the idea, its been floating in my brain for a while now. Should I continue with it? ..probably will anyways but what do you people think? After all, with out readers it's not much of a story is it?


	2. Tenn, Nine, Eight

**We are the Prisoners**

Tenn, Nine, Eight…

_Deep within Meekrob_

"Oh please god, work you useless piece of shit!" Invader Tenn punched the side of one of the malfunctioning S.I.R's heads. "Oh god," she was close to tears. "IdontwannadiePleaseIdontwannadie!" There was a flicker as a screen appeared from the S.I.R's battered head. "Signal the Tallest!" she commanded keeping her voice low. A quick flash of red as she waited. _Please let this get through!_

"My Tallest! A call from Invader Tenn." One of the communications offices said.

"Alright." Red said looking up from a bag of chips.

The screen switched to a slightly out of focus and fuzzy Tenn, beat and battered. Her suit nearly shredded and her eyes glassy. "It's over, my Tallest. I have failed." She paused and looked behind her. "Oh no, they're right outside! Send help! Please!" She kept looking back and a dumbfounded Red and Purple looked on. The door burst open! She shrieked. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tenn kicked her way behind the S.I.R. unit and waited for the inevitable. Three Meekrob hovered over and took her away kicking and screaming. She was crying and pleading for her life, the most deplorable behavior for a soldier of her stature. But no one cared at the moment. Red stared on, the best of the Invaders was captured by their worst enemy.

"Greetings, Irkens." A lingering Meekrob floated before the transmission screen. "Well, as you can plainly see, we have captured your little Invader girl. Now, we demand you call off your pathetic mission to conquer our people, yet again!"

Purple shot a worried look to Red, the what-do-we-do-now kind of look. Red looked back with the how-the-hell-do-I-know look. They had no time to make a decision, the screen died leaving Red, Purple, and the communications officers dumbfounded.

"Wh-What do we do now? Has anything like this ever happened before?" Red demanded

Everyone was silent. Of course it had, every Invader sent to Meekrob had failed. Maybe, it was just fate.

"Do we save her?" Purple asked. "The Oath said-"

Red groaned in frustration. "Someone ask the Control Brains!" Immediately one of the officers ran off in the direction of the Control Brains room. "Let's hope he isn't recycled for asking." _How could this happen! How could anything like this happen to an Irken. We are smarter, more advanced, we're stronger than that damned race of spirits!_

_Earth_

Zim walked home like everyday, and constantly looked back to find Dib, yet again following him. He never gave up the routine and it was wearing thin. Zim longed from the Earthling to put up a great fight like the one last night. Those fights, they were few and far in-between. Zim wanted that feeling, that indescribable emotion, to fill him again. And he felt sure the Dib did too. Why was he always so reluctant to fight him? Why did the Dib hesitate at any sign of a fight of that magnitude if he obviously loved it so much? Zim sighed walking up his driveway, "He's just a smeet by Irken standards," he had a slight hint of disgust in his tone that Dib heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded

"It means your just a baby!" Zim shot glaring down on his enemy, though not by much. Just about two inches. The stairs gave him some height, but the four foot ten Invader was nothing to the five foot seven boy before him.

Dib glared back, then a question hit him. "How'd your hand get better so fast?"

"Special Irken secrets, not for huge-headed human dirt-children to know." _That's right, come on. Get mad and fight Zim._

"My head's not bi--"

The door swung open to a shorter, fat Irken. "Zim, it's a super important transmission from the Tallest! Hurry!" Skoodge panted and looked out into the yard at the human, who in turn stared back.

Zim spun, "Darn, always at the worst of times! Skoodge send the Dib-stink about his way!" Zim yelled jumping into the elevator. They both watched him then went back to staring at each other.

_Damn, his head is HUGE! Bigger than some of the Rat-people…_ He shivered. _His head is frightfully GIANT!_

_Sheesh, he sure is short, maybe shorter than Zim was when he got here. Sure is fatter and messier though._ Dib noted the grease stains over his stretched uniform. _That can't be an Invader._

"Uhhh… yeah you got to go, I guess."

"Uh-huh," Dib left slowly as the door closed.

Zim stared at the screen. He just caught the end of the transmission, just barely. "Meet on the second moon of Meekrob." Skoodge walked up behind him.

"The human left, what did the transmission say?"

"I missed most of it because you're slow, but I meet on the second moon of Meekrob."

"Ohhh, with who?"

"How in hell should I know. Probably the Tallest, they were the ones who called after all."

Skoodge nodded, "Do I come to?"

"No, I need someone to keep Gir from blowing up the base."

"But--"

Zim walked off leaving Skoodge to babble to himself that he was an Invader and that he should go. Zim sighed and headed into the Voot's docking bay. He closed his eyes tight as he thought out loud. "I am an Invader, I must do my missions." _I'm swore I'd make the Empire bigger and stronger. I swore I'd make things better. _"Gir, MiniMoose!" Zim shouted waiting for his minions to appear. MiniMoose floated from behind the cruiser, Gir came crashing down a ventilation duct. "My mission on Earth is currently delayed. I have some business at Meekrob. Gir, do _not_ blow anything up. Do you understand?"

The robot made bubbling sounds and shook until he fell on the floor. Zim sighed.

"MiniMoose, I leave you and the computer in charge of the base. Keep everything running smoothly and make sure Gir stays in and the Dib stays out."

"Squeak!"

"Very good, I'm off." Zim climbed into his ship and looked at the controls, "Ship, lock onto Juur, Meekrob. This is urgent, place the ship at maximum speed."

"Yes, master." Zim smirked. _They are right to call the Almighty ZIM! I cannot refuse an opportunity to prove myself! _Countdown began. 10... 9... 8...

"Meekrob, huh?" Dib looked down carefully as MiniMoose hovered by, Gir tagging at its side. "I wonder what's so important." He crawled through the duct towards where they were headed. Skoodge looked up as MiniMoose approached.

"Hey, did you happen to record the last transmission?"

"Squeak."

"Great! Computer, replay it!"

----

Chapter 2 is finished woo! ..hmm not much to say here. I guess you'll just have to bare with me till it gets really good (I foresee chapter 4 for that though, so, very sorry.)


End file.
